Ludd Whitehill
Ludd Whitehill is the reigning Lord of Highpoint and the head of House Whitehill. Biography Background Ludd has known Roose Bolton, his liege lord for a long time. He has five children by his late wife Lady Whitehill: Karl, Ebbert, Torrhen, Gwyn, and Gryff. Karl died by Greyscale, Ebbert is studying at the Citadel, Torrhen serves Roose Bolton, while Gwyn stays with him at Highpoint, while Gryff is at Harrenhal. "Iron From Ice" Ludd Whitehill and the men under his command aided their Bolton overlords in carrying out the Red Wedding - massacring men from other Northern houses during the slaughter - particularly those from House Forrester, their bitter rivals. Following Roose Bolton's ascension as Warden of the North, Ludd continued to serve faithfully by aiding his bastard son, Ramsay Snow in assuring the loyalty of the Forresters. Lord Whitehill is first seen walking into the Forrester Great Hall, offering his condolences to Ethan Forrester regarding Gregor's death, and Rodrik's supposed demise. He then tells him that he was disappointed that he wasn't the one to kill them. Ethan can choose to remain calm, or be a little defensive. Ludd Whitehill will complain about how there is no bread and salt being given to the guests. Ludd will get angry that he isn't getting any justice for his men that Gared "murdered." Ethan can tell him that he did it out of self-defense and that he was protecting his family, which doesn't matter to Ludd. The Whitehills then leave. Later that week, Ethan either meets Ramsay and Ludd in the Great Hall, or by the gate. Either way, they end up meeting in the Great Hall regardless. Ramsay orders Lord Ethan to bend the knee to the Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He can choose to kneel or refuse. Ramsay states he doesn't care about his loyalty and says that he will be taking their Ironwood. Ethan ends up proving a point and Ramsay settles for half of the Ironwood. He then tells Ethan that he will set up a garrison of twenty men in the walls of House Forrester. Lady Elissa refuses and then Ramsay snaps his finger and pronounces it already done. The men come inside the great hall as Ramsay asks Ludd who will lead the garrison. Ludd says that his son, Gryff, will lead the garrison, as he trusts him more than anyone else. Ramsay looks over to Ethan's younger brother, Ryon, who is hiding behind his mother. Ramsay taunts Ryon to rile Ethan, who can step forward, ordering them to leave him be. Ramsay will then look at Ethan's sister, Talia. He grabs her and says that she's coming with him as his ward. Ethan can offer himself, grab her or just tell him to let her go once again. Ramsay lets Talia go and steps closer to Ethan, telling him he's bold (or brave/wise) before thrusting a dagger into the Lord's throat in a split second. As the Forresters reel in shock, Ramsay explains that he does not want a bold lord. He then gives Ryon to the Whitehills to make sure the Forresters don't try anything. Ludd is given Ryon as his captive in case the Forresters try to fight back against the Whitehill Garrison inside their walls, he stated that the Forresters brought this on themselves before he left the great hall. "The Lost Lords" Ludd bursts into Ironrath after receiving a raven from Elissa Forrester about letting Ryon attend the Funeral of Gregor and Ethan he will only let him attend if Rodrik kisses his ring to show him respect if he does Ryon attends the Funeral however if he does not he will be kept at Highpoint and his daughter Gwyn will attend the funeral instead, Ludd also announces that he is taking the other half of the Ironwood forrest before mockingly calling Rodrik "Rodrik the Ruined". "The Sword in the Darkness" Ludd does not appear in this episode however when Rodrik Forrester and Gwyn Whitehill meet on mutual land she reveals that Ludd is just waiting for a reason to attack and that Rodrik has a traitor on his council. "Sons of Winter" Ludd sends a raven to Rodrik inviting him to Highpoint to discuss a truce. At Highpoint, however Ludd will judge Rodrik on whether or not he brought the Glenmore soldiers to protect him. Rodrik, Elissa, Gwyn, and Royland/Duncan come to the table of House Whitehill and when Ludd finds out Rodrik had imprisoned his son Gryff he will bring Ryon into the room only to hold Ryon hostage, however he is convinced to make the trade of Gryff for Ryon which he agrees but they will make the trade on neutral soil he then tells Rodrik to "get the fuck out of my halls". "A Nest of Vipers" It is revealed by the traitor Royland/Duncan that Ludd planned on ambushing and killing Rodrik when they made the trade, however Gryff and the Whitehill garrison are freed by the traitor, meaning House Forrester has lost their only hostages. Ludd then commands Gryff and his men to ambush and kill Asher Forrester and his hired pit fighters when they make land on Westeros, thanks to Lord Whitehill's orders, either Asher or Rodrik are killed during this ambush. "The Ice Dragon" Ludd will appear in this episode. Ludd Whitehill is commanded by Ramsay Bolton to lay siege to Ironrath. Family Tree Appearances Image Gallery IFI Ludd Nervous.png TLL Ludd Smile.png IFI Pre-Release 7.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png SOW Ludd Displeased.png WhitehillArmy.jpg TID Ludd Poisoned.png|Ludd dies of poisoning. References ru:Ладд Уайтхилл Whitehill, Ludd Whitehill, Ludd Whitehill, Ludd Whitehill, Ludd Whitehill, Ludd Category:House Whitehill Category:Status: Determinant